Axel Striker (Junior High)
Axel Striker 'is a main character in another fan-fiction called 'Shiradaka High School, which is a spin-off of the spin-off AoT Junior High. The series is named Shiradaka High School ''because of the amount of other anime characters appear in the series. He was held back due to his amount of detentions and suspensions. He is the creator and a member of the band No Response. He also has his own solo career. Appearance Axel has a round-ish face with squared edges and a middle parting and undercut. He is a short, thin and pale boy. He wears the usual uniform for the male students which is a white collared shirt, black tie and black gakuran. He wears black sneakers, since he finds loafers to be uncomfortable and 'unnecessarily formal'. He appears to be younger looking than his ''Attack On Titan ® ''counterpart, but he still has smaller eyes and is noted to have a slightly older face than his peers. Personality Axel remains in his original personality. He is, however, more open about his feelings, but this does not shield him from his devastation and fear from being rejected. Axel is still funny and a good dancer. He is more blunt and to the point. He is unpredictable and selfish, but he will help out others and show a nicer side of himself. He does not take being made a fool of lightly, and vows revenge on whoever does it, even though he is always bluffing. Story Relationships 'Gunther Schultz '- Axel and Gunther are assumed to become friends sometime the previous year due to being in the same classes. The two ended up becoming close, thanks to the help of Petra and Oluo, since Axel admitted to being intimidated and nervous to get to know Gunther better. Axel started having feelings for Gunther, and also with Petra and Oluo's help, Gunther and Axel get together. Despite Axel being open about his sexuality, Gunther is more quiet and opts for the two to hide their relationship. It works until the summer festival, where Axel blurts out that the reason the two are going around together is because they ''are ''together. Axel can often be seen being carried around on Gunther's shoulders, even before they were dating. The two seem to break up, but neither addresses this. 'Eld Jinn '- Eld and Axel are good friends. They met each other through Gunther. 'Oluo Bozado '- Oluo is the more mature friend than Axel. He is like Axel's older brother, and sometimes Axel looks up to him, which isn't much of a smart move. Axel often believes Oluo's stories and exaggerations and gets the both of them in trouble. Sometimes, however, Axel tires of Oluo's tall tales and snaps. 'Petra Ral '''- Petra and Axel have a playful relationship. The two often joke around together and sometimes flirt. They hang out with each other a lot. The pair are best friends, and as a result of always being around each other they get shipped together. Axel protests, saying he has a boyfriend, but nothing stops the teasing. Instruments Axel can play numerous instruments. He says he learns them out of boredom. * Ukulele * Guitar (electric and acoustic) * Drums * Saxophone * Harmonica * Kazoo * Trombone * Violin * Bass guitar * Piano/keyboard * Flute Trivia * Axel is openly bisexual. * He always supports indie and Australian music artists. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Humans Category:AoT Reborn HS Category:Algebroom